


[Podfic] Husband

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, John "Dirty Talk" Watson, John's consenting and into that though so don't worry, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock's refractory period is defeated by one word, smidge of dubious consent at one point because Sherlock is a selfish git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock orgasms when John refers to him as 'husband'. Established relationship, romantic, filthy-explicit married sex. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>If, a year ago, someone told John that he would be on his back getting fucked enthusiastically up the arse by Sherlock Holmes, he would have decked them with no hesitation. If this hypothetical person had added that he would also be begging for it like a wanton slut, he would have given the first punch an encore. But that person would have been correct.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430542) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



> Podfic number two of three for jinglebell's birthday. ♡♡♡

  
Length: 19:01

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u0pgpfawtu4xuwy/Husband+by+jinglebell.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/alnyzrck164799v/Husband+by+jinglebell.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/husband-by-jinglebell))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/husband))

Pre/Post Music - [Really Love (cover by Raquel Rodriguez)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gx6ZRvEX08) \- D'Angelo & The Vanguard


End file.
